Just Stop Fighting
by SilentPatronus
Summary: Janny One-shot. How long can Jac keep fighting? Will she ever cave in, is this a battle that Jonny's always going to lose or has he found her weakness? Can he convince her he's here to stay?


**Just a random idea that popped into my mind. You may recognise a few quotes in here it was totally necessary.**

* * *

"… And then she agreed to go on a date with me next Friday," Ryan, a friend of Jonny's concluded. He had explained the reason he couldn't make Friday night pints with the rest of the lads next week. They all nodded in amusement as a response to his explanation, which seemed like a mutual agreement between them all that date's came first - something that would never have happened among a group of girls. This emphasised their mind-set

Friday night pints usually consisted of ten or so middle-aged men consuming a lot of alcohol and spending the night discussing women and tonight it seemed was no different.

Jonny looked round the table realising that it was now his turn to be scrutinised and looked around swiftly trying to make an excuse to abandon his group of friends and instead make a hasty exit but he was not quick enough.

"Anyone new on the horizon then Jonny?" A smallish lad said to his left.

"Nope," was all he could utter in response. He was not about to discuss how it was only last week he discovered that his ex girlfriend was pregnant with his child and he couldn't be more thrilled about it whilst being completely dismayed all at the same time. These guys were all simple lads; they didn't really do the whole 'emotions' thing. For them it was all a bit of fun and Jonny was starting to think that perhaps their company was no longer as enjoyable as it was in the good old days. He'd moved on an grown up and they had not.

"Playing the field for a bit are you?" they all joked along assuming that Jonny was back to his old self when it came to women. He'd dipped into the surface of a normal relationship and when that had a crash landing they'd assumed he would be out there once again playing the field. He nodded unconvincingly trying desperately to move the conversation on because he really hated lying through the skin of his teeth.

"You're not still wanting that ex of yours are you? I'm telling you Jonny she's no good." Another of his friends pointed out; they'd all seen the change in Jonny whilst he'd been with her, he'd matured somehow. He didn't even look twice at other women and they'd all missed the Jonny they knew and loved. The one who'd chat up any women he'd see. The one who'd book himself onto course as a joke to meet women. They had told him countless times that _she_ was no good for him but he hadn't listened and in a way he seemed happy, perhaps happier than he was before Jac. But now the realised that their friend had moved forward in his life and recently he hadn't been happy at all and in fact whilst they hated that he'd found himself someone he'd wanted to be with it was exactly that that had made him happy.

He was thankfully interrupted by one of his friends who had noticed the anxious expression on his face and had asked everyone whether they wanted another pint. Of course they'd all instinctively said "yes" and Jonny's friend had wandered off towards the bar and the next person was interrogated.

* * *

She pushed the door open into the crowded pub and held the door open for her friend. Upon entering she immediately regretted it as she could smell the alcohol that loomed in the air. She herself would not be drinking any and she'd have to come up with some excuse to prevent her friend from forcing everything out of her. She and Jonny had agreed that it they wouldn't tell anyone yet. Well actually she had told Jonny that this was going to happen. It was already a problem that Mo knew and Jac wasn't ready for the gossip to spread even if her friend wasn't from work.

Jac made her way to the bar with her friend following close behind. They both sat down and made their order. Her friend looked at her with a puzzled expression before quizzing her.

"Why no alcohol?"

"I just don't feel like it." Jac replied dismissively knowing that her excuse was poor but her friend knew better than to pry into Jac's life. She would sit there and put up a front attacking anyone who dared to investigate her life situation. No matter how close someone got to Jac she would still try and push them further away. The only time she'd accept it is if someone already knew the situation i.e. Mo and the pregnancy.

"But you felt like coming to the pub to have an orange juice?" Her friend narrowed her eyes. She was used to Jac's defensive tactics and had known her a long time. "Please don't tell me it's to do with that ex of yours? You're not still moping around after him?"

"I am not moping." Jac snapped back. "And I don't want to get back with that nurse." Jac sounded pretty convincing to herself. She thought saying it allowed would make it more real but it just made her sound pathetic. She knew she missed him and she could sit there and deny it all she wanted but it didn't seem to change her mind-set. Now this baby just complicated the situation.

Conversation was extremely one-sided and her friend noticed a detachment from Jac – a bigger one that usual - but she knew better than to question it.

Jac had been so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed that a man was standing right next to her ordering drinks for his friends and trying desperately to get her and her friend's attention.

"Can I get you lovely women a drink?" he asked them both with a smug smile on her face.

Jac pulled a face of disgust before holding up her drink, "we're good".

Yet the man sounded dissatisfied, "well how about I buy your next round?" he pressed.

"How about you get the hint?"

"Alright, alright." The man replied. "What about your friend?" He winked at her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jac looked at him repulsed.

"Jack Donalds." He held at his hand, which Jac ignored purposefully. The man turned is head shouting back to a table of men. "Jonny come and help me, I'm trying to get these stubborn ladies a drink. Can you believe it? One of them isn't even drinking alcohol."

Jac's turned her gaze towards the table at the mention of his name wondering if it was perhaps the same person. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for a moment before Jonny walked over to help carry the drinks.

"Jonny you could do with the help right now, persuade these women to have a drink." Jonny's friend demanded. Jonny's eyes were still peeled to Jac and she turned her head in embarrassment.

Jonny ignored his friend and instead spoke directly to Jac. "You shouldn't be here."

"I don't remember making you in control of my life." Jac retorted.

Jonny shrugged off Jac's response and Jac's friend noticing the tension excused herself and slipped of to the toilets. Jonny's friend seemed oblivious to the situation. "Oi Jonny stop stealing my girl. I know you're still hung up on that ex of yours but seriously go find your own girl."

"I am not your girl, Jonny can I speak with you alone please?" Jac requested unhappily.

"Wait you two know each other?" Jack enquired confused.

"Yes, this is Jac." Jonny said through his teeth.

"_This is Jac?_ Wow way to go mate." Jack held up his hand for a high-five, which Jonny rejected and instead was looking stern.

Jack took the hint and headed back to where Jonny's other friends sat carrying the tray full of drinks. The situation was quickly explained to them and they sat there waiting to be entertained by a showdown between the two exes.

"Sorry about that." Jonny tried to reason. "Jack… he still thinks he's twenty."

"I gathered." Jac replied. "They don't know do they?"

"About what?" Jonny was confused by the swift change in tone. He suddenly realised that she was referring to the pregnancy. "No, they don't know. I haven't told anyone." Jac looked a little surprised but didn't question it.

She turned her head to see whether Jonny's friends were still focused on their conversation. It turns out they were and Jac's friend had joined them much to their delight.

"Look at him, our Jonny's in love." Ryan mocked but not unkindly.

"Even Jac can't hide her feelings for him that well anymore." Her friend confirmed. They all continued watching hoping that there would be some indication soon of where it was going.

"Why did you tell Mo first?" Jonny asked a little infuriated at the thought. He hadn't had a proper chance to ask Jac this question with all the hype of the pregnancy it had only just sunken in.

Jac appeared confused. "I didn't. Why? What has she said?"

Jonny ignored the latter comment. "So she just randomly happened to find out before I did then did she?"

Jac raised her voice a little. "Stop pinning the blame on me. She found out first. She was the one who told me." Jac then muttered under her breath so that no one could hear her. "She was the one who told Mr. Thomson to get a urine sample."

"Then why did she say…?" Jonny's voice trailed off as he stood there trying to puzzle it out.

"Beats me." Jac shrugged.

Jonny wasn't sure what to say next she he just gazed into her eyes and they shared a moment where it was just the two of them and they almost forgot where they were. Jonny shuffled himself closer to Jac putting his arms around her to try and diffuse the obvious sexual tension. He could hear the wolf whistle's from his friends and realised it was a bad idea.

Jac shrugged his arm off. "Don't touch me." She glared at him.

"Why? Does it make you feel uncomfortable?" He challenged. She didn't reply because she knew she would have to lie. His arm around her made her feel safe; safe but vulnerable. It made her want to trust him but they were no longer together and she had to stand on her own two feet. He didn't even put his arms around her when they were together – and he especially didn't in public.

But the pair of them knew that things had changed between them. The baby had brought a new light to their relationship and there was no backing out now. They couldn't run away and hide, or ignore their problems they'd have to face them head on because this baby was their future and whether they'd accept it or not they'd need each other.

"You need me Jac, why is that so hard for you to admit?" Jonny was starting to get angry. He had tried to be patient. That had failed and he had walked away. He had walked away but once again he had been brought back to her because of the baby and whilst it was what he wanted he just wanted her to accept that that was what she wanted too. "Why are you convinced I'm just going to walk away?"

"Because," she gulped, "you've done it before."

"You left me no choice. You practically pushed me away." He reasoned.

"We're not having this conversation here." She turned to exit.

"Why not?" he shouted. "Why not?" he said more quietly as she turned around. "I know you're scared Jac."

"I'm not scared."

"You need me." He said once again. Her eyes were giving way she knew that she couldn't hold her barriers up against him much longer. He knew her weak spots he'd adapted himself and had pushed himself to extremes to figure her out without knowing anything about her and somehow he'd managed it.

"It doesn't matter." Was all she could grumble.

Jonny had a light bulb moment, "You think I don't want you?" he questioned but intended it as a statement. "You think that I don't…" he found it difficult to say the words and there was a pause before he whispered, "love you."

She looked directly into his eyes but didn't speak; she didn't need to. He had found her weakness and he had pressed her for a response, which she couldn't give, and her hormones took over. Whatever she said next she was going to try and defend herself.

"I'm not going anywhere." He reassured her.

"I don't need you Jonny; just go." She avoided eye contact as she spoke.

"Just stop. Just stop fighting so hard okay? You have nothing to prove to me. I thought I'd made that clear." His voice was raised and he was aware that his friends were still watching and they'd most certainly heard what he was saying.

"You think this is all about you?"

Jonny flung his arms out, "well enlighten me then Jac. What is this about? Why don't you tell me what I don't know?"

"If I wanted you to know I'd have told you." She turned to walk away once again.

"Okay, fine." He shook his head. He was desperate now. He was embarrassed by the situation by the fact that he'd have to plead and if it wasn't for the baby he wouldn't have let it get this far. "You like you're tea dunking only, no sugar. You focus on your career because you think it's the only thing that will always be there at the end of the day, you're ruthless and make bold decisions because you know in the long run that the patients will thank you. In the morning's you like to have a coffee to wake up and up until that point your sarcasm really doesn't do you justice, and you flip the pillow every night before you sleep because it's more comfortable."

Jac stopped when she heard him speak but it wasn't until he was halfway through that she turned round again and listened. He was an idiot. A massive idiot but he was _her _idiot and she was going to have to accept that. He really wasn't going anywhere. She'd tried to fight him off, she'd used everything she had but for the first time in ages it had failed her. She looked at him and nodded before turning around to exit the pub.

Jonny sighed. Jac turned her head round again, "are you coming or what?"

"What about your friend?" Jonny glanced back to where his friends and her friend sat. They seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine."

He grabbed his car keys and handed them to her and wandered over to grab his coat whilst Jac went to wait in his car. When he walked over to his friends he had questions piled on him. "What happened? Why were they arguing? Was that really Jac? Had they sorted things? What was all the fuss about? Why did she want to speak to him in private?" He reached and grabbed his coat before shaking his head. He hadn't uttered a word to them leaving them a bit speechless as they watched him walk out.

He got into his car and before starting the engine he looked towards Jac who smiled at him – a natural smile.

"You've got to stop blocking me out. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." She said. "I love you."

"I love you too." The expression painted on her face as he said those three words would be one that he'd never forget. But the thing that meant most to him was he knew that she believed him.


End file.
